


GOT7 Fantasies & Imagines

by ChazzaCookies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imagination, Jackson is horny af, OT7, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, face fucking, implied sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazzaCookies/pseuds/ChazzaCookies
Summary: Because the sky is the limit, This is the book for Fluff, Angst and Smut GOT7 Imagines





	1. Jaebum ~ The cold brings two together ❄️

**Author's Note:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You notice that you have 15 minutes left before your shift finishes. Your boss and Maria already left 10 minutes ago, asking you to lock up. You pick up all the dirty cups and plates and put them in the dishwashing room to be washed, you sweep the floors and check that everything is in order, as you start to wipe the counters someone enters the shop.  
It frightens you at first but then you remember you forgot to lock the door. You check to see who it is and you realize it's a really handsome guy. 

"Is it too late to buy something?" 

He says with a nervous smile on his face and rubs the nape of his neck, he did see that you were closing but he hoped for a miracle. He stupidly forgot to wear a jacket and the cold weather got him like a mouse and a cheese trap.  
It was cold outside, he looks like needs a cup of coffee. You are also exhausted from working six hours straight with only a 30-minute break but because he looks so cute and looks so cold you are willing to make a last order for him.

"Sure what would you like"?

"A latte would be fine thank you". 

So you start to make the latte and as you start to make it, he comes to sit at the counter in front of the workstation. You feel a little embarrassed from him watching you but you still got the job done and give him his cup.  
He thanks you and starts to drink away. Meanwhile, you collect your belongings, take off your apron and get the keys to lock up the shop. He hums as he drinks the latte and when he is done, he looks straight at you and gives you the biggest smile.

"That was what I needed, thank you". 

You shook your head,  
"It was no trouble". 

You place the cup in the dishwashing room and lock all the doors. he starts to take out some notes out his wallet.  
"No no there's no need to pay, it was on me"  
The guy looks up and frowns slightly.  
"Well if I can't pay you, can I give you something else"? 

He says with that same smile that you could no longer resist.  
"And what would that be?"  
You were curious to what he means. He grabs your hand and pulls out a pen. You squeak as that was very unexpected, and he starts to write something down  
"His hands are so warm and soft"  
you thought  
"Here you go, I think that's better than money right?" 

You snap out of your little daydream and realize he let go, resulting in lost of heat. You look at your hand and realize it was his number. You looked up and saw he was already staring at you. You blush as you thank him for it.  
"My name is Jaebum, I hope we talk more soon, you're pretty cute, also that latte was awesome, I will come again"

You couldn't process what just happened, a cute guy just gave you his number. Your mouth is slightly open which shows your reaction then he laughs at your cute face. What really shocks you was when he then kissed you on the cheek and says  
"you're my savior, I'm all warmed up because of you, see you around"  
Then waves and leaves. Your mouth is then hanging wide open, you couldn't believe what just happened. You scream and save his number in your phone, pack up, lock up and leave the shop.


	2. Mark ~ Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short and sweet one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You and Mark were chilling on the sofa watching some random movie on TV that wasn't even interesting. You then hear Mark's stomach rumble, you turn your head with a shocked face looking at Mark who starts to turn red.   
You and Mark were both only one month into the relationship so you were getting used to each other, Mark was also very shy so he got embarrassed when his belly rumbled.   
You wanted to laugh but you suppressed it and suggest to buy some food from the supermarket down the road from Mark's dorm, so you two pop on your shoes and head to the shop.   
As soon as you get there, Mark grabs the basket and speed walks to the snack idle to get some of his favourite jelly and snacks, you had to hold his hand and jog behind him because he was walking so fast. You stared at mark out of amusement because his eyes got so much bigger as he stared at all the variety of snacks, it was like a kid in a candy store.  
He kept picking things up and placing them in the basket, you got worried as the basket kept getting more full and he wouldn't stop. You shout his name and grab the basket from him, laughing, and showing him how ridiculous he is.   
Mark also giggles and scratches his neck, blushing again. You sigh and break the news to him that he couldn't buy everything as you or Mark haven't got paid yet from work. So he puts back some things that he didn't want as much and kept the things that both of you liked. Then you both hold hands and walk to the checkout so Mark's can finally eat something and probably watch a decent movie on Netflix.


	3. Jackson ~ Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You were chilling on your bed, you came from college a while ago and you just finished your homework so you take off your jeans and change into an oversized t shirt that belonged to your boyfriend. He was meant to come over after his work shift but you start to think otherwise because it was getting late and you haven't got any texts from him.   
You turn on the TV to see if there is anything interesting, there was a romcom movie on so you run downstairs to grab a snack from the cupboard.  
You were reaching for the popcorn which is of course on the highest part of the cupboard and being short wasn't a good thing. You try your hardest to stretch all the way to your fingertips to grab the packet but little did you know that your boyfriend arrived and is watching you out of amusement and lust as the over size t shirt was rising and he could see most of your lingerie.

You reach for the heavens trying to grab the packet, thinking you almost have it until something changes your focus, you hear a chuckle behind you. You jump out of fear and turn to see Jackson laughing at you.   
"Instead of laughing why don't you help me"  
You pout, so you can quickly go back to watching the movie, the movie looked good and you didn't know when it will be played again on TV so you were trying to rush but Jackson obviously had other ideas   
"Alright I'm coming"

He walks over to the cupboard but before he reaches for the packet, he grabs your ass instead   
"Isn't this more delicious than the popcorn up there"  
You give him a straight face and then push him jokingly, pouting even more, you really wanted that popcorn  
"Just get the popcorn Jackson"  
"Okay okay"  
He gets the popcorn and starts to tease you by raising it over your head and moving it around before you can even grab the packet. He really enjoys teasing you.  
"Jackson~" 

You whine his name showing your frustration. He stops and smiles, looking down at you  
"Okay I'll give it to you but let me do something first"  
He gives you a passionate yet lustful kiss and reaches behind you and grabs your ass again  
"Mmmm delicious"  
You grab the popcorn from his grasp, and start to walk away, swinging your hips,  
"Yes this popcorn will be delicious"

Jackson laughs again and follows you to your bedroom to join you. You jump on your bed and start to get comfortable, you already missed 15 minutes of the film but that was alright. You start to watch the movie but you just couldn't focus, why? Because Jackson was now changing in your room.   
"I'm staying over tonight and I brought some clothes with me"  
"Alright"   
Your eyes are trying to watch the movie but they kept drifting off to your boyfriend's muscular back, flexing as he moves around. You groan as you are missing the important parts of the movie.

"Can't you go in the bathroom, your distracting me~"  
"I can't be bothered, and all my things are here too"  
"Just hurry up and come lay down next to me"  
"I'm coming hold on"

Moments later Jackson gets on the other side of the bed and gets comfortable too, and grabs his phone to start surfing as he wasn't interested in the movie like you was.  
Knowing Jackson, he began to get bored and starts to bug you by grabbing your thigh and kissing your neck. You wave him off as the main character of the movie was about to die, you need to hear their last words but Jackson keeps trying to seek your attention.  
Jackson has enough and switches off the TV just as the character was about to speak. You want to kill Jackson then and there.   
"What the hell!, it was at the good part"  
"But I just want your attention~"  
He slightly whines in a husky tone. He puts the pack of popcorn on the floor and places you on his lap, you then feel the reason why he was trying to get your attention and starts to kiss you passionately and needy, like you was a drug, both of you was waiting for this moment.

The kiss becomes sloppy and messy. You slowly grind on top of his boner which is growing by the second. He lets out a moan which makes you more motivated. He reaches under your t shirt to reach to unclasp your bra which he does swiftly. He kneads your breasts and puts his head under your t shirt to start sucking on them. You moan loudly, arching your back as he flicks the tip his tongue on your sensitive nipples.   
You shuffle back from Jackson and kneel down in front of his inner thighs, you start to untie and pull off his basketball shorts. His dick flicks straight up into your face, hard and thick. You look up at him and start to tease him by giving him kitten licks on his length  
"Uhhh s-stop teasing"

He groans, you know he wasn't going to last too long so you place your whole mouth on his dick and diligently start to suck on it, slurping it in and out your mouth. You rub the parts that couldn't fit in your mouth and lick the slit of his head which makes him shiver in delight.   
Those noises were also music to Jackson's ears, he refrains from fucking up into your mouth and grabs your hair to have some control.   
"Ah ah stop, I want to fuck you now"  
You release his length and without any hesitation, he flips you two over so that he is facing your inner thigh, he licks his lips before sliding off your panties. He sniffs it before throwing it somewhere in your room and starts to rub your clit. 

You instantly throw your head on your pillow and start moaning loud, you were already aroused from when Jackson was changing earlier so you are a little sensitive. He then licks a strip up your pussy and you clamp his head with your thigh accidentally, it just feels so good and he was teasing you.   
He kisses your inner thighs to relax you again and starts making hickeys along your thighs before continuing with your clit. He shoves two fingers in your mouth and asks you to soak it, he loves to see you suck on his thick fingers, then he slowly enters your hole before pumping it in and out. Your moans hit another octave as you are hit with immense pleasure.   
Jackson continues to pump his two thick fingers into your hole and licks your clit. Jackson can tell you was about to hit your limit, then he stops.   
"Jackson! What the fuck!"  
"I want you to cum on my dick"  
He climbs back up your body to reach your lips and kiss you again, you can't focus on anything, even on your phone ringing, you are too deep into pleasure to care. As Jackson kisses you, he lines up his dick to your entrance and pushes it in swiftly. You both let out a hearty moan as Jackson starts to slam into you repeatedly.   
The bed creaks and shakes from the wild movements that you two make. You wrap your arms around his back, making scratch marks and Jackson pants, digging his face into your neck and inhaling your sweet scent

"Shit a-ah I'm going to cum"  
Jackson moans, he lifts his head up to look at you and you are wrecked, hair all over the place and sweating, he loves to see you under him like this. That pushes him over the edge and he cums inside you. You also orgasm straight after as Jackson slowly continues to thrust to draw out his.  
You are both lay on the bed panting, Jackson pulls out of you and rolls over to lay next to you. You both turn to each other and smile,

"Shower?"  
He suggests as both of you are sweaty and sticky  
"As long as you don't ask for round two"  
You giggle, knowing Jackson's nature, he only gives you a smirk and drags you to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	4. Yugyeom ~ Two Sides, Same Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

Your alarm goes off, playing one of your favourite song of Got7's new album (Teenager is a bop and I haven't heard it fully yet~). You groan and stretch, switching it off, then start to proceed to your morning routine.  
After fixing yourself up and putting on some white jeans, a light blue sweater and your new white sneakers, you head out to take a walk. You know there is no use just staying in the house all day, also the fridge is empty so you have to get food anyways.  
You skip down the pavement, heading towards the supermarket, your head in your phone, when suddenly you fall and land on your ass. It takes you a second to realize that your phone was face down on the floor and that you landed on your white jeans on the dirty floor. You are so irritated and ready to tell the person to dig themselves a grave before you do it yourself.

You look up and you realise who had just pushed you over and it was a giant with yellow hair. You suddenly zone out, not even listening to the person who is repeatedly apologising to you and checking if your alright. He runs from your eyesight to get your phone, hissing while looking at the newly cracked screen and starts to apologise again. You snap out of your daydream and look at this man kneeling in front of you. He grabs your hand and pulls you up. You give him the dirtiest look and snap your hand away from his.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, are you blind!!!"  
You step back from the idiot who ruined your morning, you want to strangle him, he gives you a pitiful look, he really didn't mean to ruin your clothes and break your phone, he really wants to make it up to you but all you can see is red.

"These are my new white jeans, Now look at my ass, it's has black marks"  
You turn around to show him your newly marked ass  
"My phone is cracked I can't even use it and my white trainers are scratched, What are you going to do now!?"  
The guy looks so worried and remorseful, but he knows that if he says anything more, he will just aggravate you, so instead he grabs your hand and pulls you along the road, taking you somewhere.

"Help!, Help!, He is kidnapping me"  
You shout trying to gather people's attention in the public but it was not working as it was a fairly quiet street.  
"Shut the hell up and just come with me!"  
He shouts, his eyes pierce into your soul and something tells you to be quiet and just comply with this stranger.  
You both arrive at a house, he drags you up to the doorstep and grabs a key to open the door. He releases your hand finally and he takes off his shoes. He turns and waits for you to do the same but you are being stubborn.

"Take off your shoes"  
"No way, I don't know who you are or where I am"  
"I'm not going to ask you again"  
He gives you that look again but you wasn't going to fall for that twice  
"And I'm going to say no"

He sighs, walks up to you and lifts you up with ease and throws you on his shoulder. You scream and shake begging him to put you down but he doesn't listen and takes off your shoes for you and throws them at the door. He continues to carry you upstairs and brings you in this dark room, splashed with red, he places you down on the bed covered in silk.  
You look up at him, scared at what he is gonna do next but you try not to show it. He stares back at you for a few moments before heading across the room to get something.  
"What are you going to do with me?"

You say, trying to sound confident but your voice shakes a little. He gives a small chuckle and returns in front of you with some rope. He gives you a perverted grin as he moves towards you. You stupidly scoot back on the bed till your back hits the head board, your eyes gets wider.  
"Perfect place to tie you up, let me just lay you down first"  
Before you could even blink, you are laying down, topless and both hands  
Tied to the head board. He scans your body, licking his lips before tracing his fingers on your stomach. You start to breathe heavily as you don't know what he will do next, so many questions that needs to be answered. 

"I want you to stay right here, I'll be back"  
He kisses you on the head and moves to your neck, inhaling your scent before getting up and leaving the room, not forgetting to lock it. You wonder what happened to the pitiful looking man just 20 minutes ago and what changed.  
~~~  
You wake up to ruffling of bags and then you remembered your situation and what position you were in. You saw him place some things down and organising things. You are more calm than you was before but you still have your guard up.  
"Can I know your name at least?"  
"Yugyeom or daddy, which ever you prefer"  
You don't know how to take that, you never realised till now how good looking he is but he kidnapped you and has you tied up, if you were tied up in a different situation, it would be fine but right now you are so confused.  
"I fixed your phone and I got you some shoes and clothes"  
You are thankful, he shows you the new items and he wasn't lying. He gave you a kind smile, it reminded you of the first Yugyeom you met earlier and you heart feels safe seeing that. "Thank you Yugyeom"  
He has the jeans in his hands and walks over to you and starts to undress you. You start to freak out and become embarrassed. Yugyeom stops and looks at you, giving you that reassuring smile that he won't do anything you wouldn't want him to do. He then continues to strip you when you calm down.  
Once you were left in your underwear, he scans your body with his eyes again, biting his lips. He runs his hands lightly up your legs until it reaches your thigh before giving it a squeeze. He was so close to your sensitive area, you started to feel aroused but you try to hold back. Yugyeom isn't stupid though and he reads your face telling him to continue.  
He leans down to your thighs and spreads them open instantly then comes face to face with your inner thigh. You squeak at the sudden move and look down to see him staring at you  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
He says licking his lips, his nose almost touching your area. You can feel his warm breathe as he speaks on your area. You wanted this so bad so you bite you lips and lay back. "Don't stop"


	5. Got7 ~ Kidnapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You are at the party, completely wasted, stumbling in your heels. Your black dress keeps riding up on your thighs which you have to keep pulling down to keep your modesty. You are searching for your roommate in the crowd of people but the music is so loud and people are just dancing and jumping about, for a drunk girl like you, it is a hard mission.  
As you walk around you remember that you can call her as she might have her phone on her but after many tries, she doesn't pick up. 

You then get a message moments later that she's gone to another person's house which means she isn't coming back. You want to scream as she has go the key to your flat, now you are stranded at the party.   
You slowly walk to the front door of the house to sit on the porch and just sulk, thinking what to do next. You could call Bangtan as their dorm wasn't too far from here and they always have a spare room because Jimin and Taehyung always insist with sharing a room but it was late and you know they had dance practice in the mornings so they would be sleeping.

You groan in your hands, ready to give up on life. Then someone pokes your back, you don't look up to see who it is, you keep your face buried in your hands  
"What do you want, can't you see I'm having a mental breakdown"  
The person, who sounds like a guy, chuckles,  
"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here alone"  
You were too intoxicated to fight with anyone, you just want to go home and take off this tight dress. So you just get up and started to walk from the house and any direction, as long as it is from that person speaking to you.

"Hey wait up!,"  
The person shouts, but you just flip him off and continue to walk  
"Bambam get the others, she doesn't look okay, it looks like she is here alone and intoxicated, let's bring her back to our dorm"  
"Alright I'll get the car"

You don't know how long you have been walking but you feel like your getting no where and your feet was so sore. You burst out crying and drop onto your knees. You knew you should of just stayed home but your roommate kept forcing you to 'live a little'. You screamed out so loud, not caring if it wakes up neighbors. Then from that point, your mind gets hazy and blurry. All you see is two figures approach you and lift you up before you knock out.  
~~~~  
"She is so cute when she sleeps"  
"I hope she isn't dribbling on my pillow, I'll kill her"  
"Awww don't you want to pinch her cheeks"  
"I would like to do more but-"  
"OW!"  
"Jackson shut up you fool!"  
"Shush shhhh she's waking up"

You groan and you twist and turn. You realize your in a bed with a warm blanket, you realize that you are no longer in your dress and in a loose t-shirt and bottom-less, no heels on your feet, just warm socks. You smile to yourself, thinking your back at home, but then you smell men's cologne and then you realize your not at home. You open your eyes to see 12 eyes staring closely at you.  
You sit up instantly and scream, hitting poor Bambam in the forehead in the process, Jackson and Youngjae also scream with you and the other people along with them, take a huge step back. You look at your surrounding to see a boy's room and 6 boys in the room with you. You take a big deep breath and rub your eyes only to notice you are in the same nightmare.

Jackson and Bambam start to laugh, but you snap your head towards them and they both shut up instantly. You just stare at them and they stare at you. You hear another voice approaching the room  
"Did she wake up yet?, oh..."  
The voice who belonged to yet another boy entered but he is wearing an apron and holding a spatula in his right hand.  
"I guess none of the boys explained, alright well I will explain"

He gives you a sweet smile and sit on the end of the bed, facing you, the other boys shuffle behind the boy around the bed as well.  
"I'm Jinyoung and this is Got7's dorm, you are probably wondering why you are here and that's because we found you on the sidewalk, on the floor, passed out and we couldn't just leave you there so we took you here"  
After that explanation, you felt really bad for treating the boys like that, you could of ended up somewhere worst but they took you in, you remembered Bangtan mentioning Got7 once or twice too. 

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you, I'm still angry from last night, I'm Y/N"  
They all then introduce themselves to you, and you give them a smile  
"Before you ask any questions, can we ask why you are mad, last night you were mumbling about killing a certain girl when you get your hands on her "  
Bambam speaks up, rubbing his sore head, you could barely remember yesterday but there was some pieces you remembered. You told them about your roommate and what happened and it led you to that porch.

"Yes I started to talk to you then, but you kept flipping me off"  
Jackson says pouting, like he was deeply hurt, you apologise to him sincerely and try to explain what else you remembered.  
"And then two people picked me up and that's when I knocked out"  
"Yeah that was me and Jaebum"

Jackson replies, flexing his muscles, you giggle and they all just stare at you in awe.   
"You are so much prettier when you laugh, OW!"  
"And you need to shut your mouth Yugyeom"  
Jinyoung growls at him then turns back to you, wanting to know if there was any questions. You ended up asking a lot, like why are you not in your dress and who undressed you, which was Jinyoung, and who's bed was this and it was Yugyeom's. 

After your talk, your belly rumbles which makes everyone laugh, it's a good thing Jinyoung made breakfast so you get out of bed and start to walk to the kitchen but your leg feels a bit cold, you look down to see you are not wearing anything meaning it's just your underwear, you turn around to see the boys stare at you and your backside. You want to crawl on a hole and die, you run to the nearest open room and lock your self in there.

You calm down your heart and open your eyes to see three cats in the room, you scream really loud and leave that room, running towards the living room where all the members are gathered and already taking food to eat, they look at you and laugh  
"Just come and sit, we will give you a tracksuit later, I'm sorry I didn't put some on you"  
Jinyoung apologizes and you smile and join them on the table to eat.   
"Why is Youngjae sneezing and why does Y/N have cat hair on her top?"  
"Oh crap I forgot to lock my door!"  
Jaebum runs from the table to lock his door and everyone starts to laugh again


	6. Bambam ~ Rollercoaster of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You and Bam both cuddle on your bed, you run your fingers through his hair while he lays on your chest as he views them as pillows. You just had the best meal which he cooked himself, it was a surprise that your boyfriend of two years could cook so well, he didn't reveal this till now. After all the takeouts you have been getting, you see yourself getting a bit bloated than usual  
"Babe"  
"Hmm?"  
"Am I getting fat?"

You feel him vibrate on your chest as he laughs, he then places a hand on your stomach  
"I don't see anything different, and even if I did, it wouldn't change who you are, I would still love you just as much"  
He lifts his head and kisses your nose. You feel special to have Bambam in your life, you have been through your ups and downs but you both realise your each other's home.   
As you continue to lay there, nausea hits the back of your throat, you get up quickly, pushing Bambam on the other side to the bed and run to the toilet to throw up all the food you just ate. One thing you hated was to vomit, it felt like you were not only throwing up food, but your guts too. 

You feel your eyes bulge out and your heave one more time, you grab tissue to wipe your mouth and flush the toilet.   
You feel so overwhelmed and so confused, tears start to stream down your face and you start to sob. Unfortunately you locked the door so Bambam could only comfort you from the outside.  
"Babe, let me in, what's wrong"  
You ignore him and try to gather yourself together, you reach behind the sink to get the one thing you avoided for 2 weeks

"I have to do this"  
Bambam continues to sit outside the bathroom door, waiting for you to open the door, he knows how stubborn you can be so he patiently waits. He was just worried about what could be wrong with you.  
~~~~~  
The bathroom door clicks and you slowly open the door, Bambam leaps up and hugs you immediately in a tight embrace. You want to cry again, you bite your lips to stop the tears from falling. He takes a step back to analyse you. He puts his hands on your shoulders,  
"What's wrong, what happened?"

All you could do was look down at your feet, you wish you could avoid it for longer but that can't happen anymore, you had to tell him. You reach into the bin and hand him a stick and step back, tears already start flowing again. Bambam looks at this stick and realises it wasn't just any stick, it was a pregnancy test. The lines say it all.  
He looks up at you and runs to cup your face. He lifts your head, wiping the tears that keeps flowing  
"Hey hey, stop crying, this is amazing news, I'm going to be a father!"

Bambam starts to jump up and down in joy, he was so excited for this new experience and he is going to do it with the girl he loves too. He imagines a little Bambam running around the house, him teaching him new things, feeding him, playing with him; Bambam's mind goes wild with visions of what he wants to see in the future. He even plans to engage you now too since you both will be starting a family together; excited was an understatement to how Bambam feels. He realises you don't move, but you speak up,  
"Bambam-"  
Your voice cracks,  
"T-the baby isn't yours~"


	7. Youngjae ~ Mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

It was 6 months ago but the scars still bleed. It was 6 months ago but the memories are still fresh. It was 6 months ago but the tears still fall.  
You put on your last earring as you walk downstairs to put on your shoes. You wear a black dress, as it is appropriate for the occasion, and a black shawl around you, you feel chills even though it wasn't that cold outside.

You turn to look for Youngjae to see if he is ready to go and you find him sitting on the floor with his back towards you. You slowly walk and approach him, you know he is crying but you also know there is nothing you can do. You see him fiddling with a toy that Coco would play with all the time and it warmed your heart a little, but not enough. You place you hand on his shoulder and kneel to his height and whisper in his ear  
"It's time"  
~~~~~~~  
Coco was Youngjae's joy and happiness other than you and got7, when you weren't there to give Youngjae comfort, Coco would always be there. Coco was hyper active, always loud; he barked so much. Youngjae was almost like the human version of Coco with his throaty laugh, the house never had a quiet moment unless they were sleeping.  
Youngjae promoted Coco on his insta more than you which you found funny,

They shared an irreplaceable bond.  
But now as the anniversary approached, Youngjae is not himself, he is quiet and distant; he keeps to himself. You and the boys understand, even Mark is going through similar emotions since they both wanted to get a dog together in the first place, hence why they got Coco. Everyone loved Coco but not as much as Youngjae, so when he witnessed Coco's body laying their with bite marks and blood everywhere get, it broke his soul, he held Coco so dear, hoping that a little chance of survival was there but the scars were too deep. You was at the park with them but on a bench continuing with your work when you didn't heard Youngjae's or Coco's loud voices in a while. You got up to look for them only to see Youngjae crying and holding the lifeless body.

Since that day, Youngjae has struggled, he had to put on a brave face to the fans and the audience for promotions but that crack in his heart will never be healed. You always hushed Youngjae to sleep as he would wake up crying from that repeated nightmare, your heart aches for him, he didn't deserve this.  
~~~~~  
"The guys are in the car, come on"  
You kiss him on his head and walk away to head to the car.   
~~  
You rest flowers down where Coco's precious soul rests, which is the park where Youngjae used to always take him to run around, it held so many memories with the boys and Coco, even you as he met you that day because of Coco running around and you thought the dog was too cute, not knowing the owner was cuter.  
You get up from placing the flowers down and turn to see the boys so solemn and sad, Mark has his head lowered, tears streaming down his face. Youngjae sits there next to Coco's place of rest, still holding the toy in his hands, squeaking it with a little hope Coco will come running to him again.


	8. Jinyoung ~ Drenched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You have finally finished your concluding paragraph in your essay for your English coursework. You sigh in relief and pack all of your things to leave the school library.  
You head to the gates of the school to exit and you look up at the darkening sky and realise it might rain. You are in shorts and a t shirt as you thought it would stay warm and dry all day but global warming has to mess that up and you are screwed.

As you walk down the street, you feel it starting to spit, you can't use your bag as all your books would get wet and that means rewriting notes which would take too long. Your initiative starts to kick in, telling you to start walking faster as you have another 25 minutes till you reach home; you wanted to get home before the rain gets worse.

Sadly the rain gets heavier by the minute and by the 5th minute it's raining so hard, it's almost like hailstones. You start to run to get under some cover until the rain stops. You see a bus stop so you run towards it to get under , as you arrive you see someone standing there too, he was trying to dry a book or something you are not sure, you didn't want to stare too long before he thinks you are creepy.   
You both are now standing under the bus stop but you couldn't help but to shiver as you aren't wearing enough clothes. You knew something like this was going to happen this morning as your sibling opened an umbrella in the house and in your household it is seen as bad luck, you should have been more prepared.

Jinyoung's POV  
"Why did it have to be today when I bring my favourite book to read, UGH~"  
He mumbles, separating the pages and patting them dry  
He looks up and sees a girl running towards the bus stop, and sees that she isn't wearing many clothes and is soaking wet from the rain  
"She must be cold"

Jinyoung doesn't feel cold as Bambam forced him to wear one of his expensive warm coats, so he was lucky he didn't get that wet, he could not say the same for his book and the girl under the bus stop. Jinyoung kept glancing at her but can only see her shaking uncontrollably with goosebumps on her skin, he feels really bad and can't stop staring, he wants to do something, but he doesn't want to seem like a creep.

Your POV  
The rain is still going as heavy as ever and with the wind blowing, it made your body temperature go down so low that your skin starts to get a little numb. You feel eyes on you but you decide to ignore them at first, but you couldn't shake off the feeling of being looked at, you find it creepy. You eventually turn to look at this boy and you both make eye contact. He nervously looks away before taking a deep breath.  
"Y-you look cold, s-so here's my coat"

He swiftly takes off his coat, revealing his blue long sleeve shirt which fit him perfectly, definitely his style. You are shocked by his action and you didn't want to take it but you are desperate for some warmth so you take it from him, thanking him dearly for it before putting it on. The coat is quite big on you but it is so warm, you stop shivering and slowly become a bit warmer. You look up at him to see him start to shake himself, his arms are folded across his chest, making his chest look bigger and more sexy. You feel bad again and you want to give back his coat but you feel shy. You bow you head down a little showing your gulit for taking the boy's coat and leaving him to freeze in the cold wind.  
Jinyoung kinda felt chilly without this coat but he didn't want such a cute girl to get sick, that would be sad. He remembers that he has his handkerchief in his coat pocket and he has an idea.

He walks over to stand in front of you before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the handkerchief. He then raises your chin so you can look at him and starts to wipe your face and neck, taking his time and being gentle with you. You close your eyes and enjoy his touch on your skin as when he wipes and strokes your face, you feel so calm and relaxed, forgetting the violent weather around you. You get so lost in the feeling of his touch that you start to slightly moan. Realising what you just did , you open your eyes as quickly as you can, only to see him staring closely in your face. Eye to eye. Nose to nose. Lips to lips. He looks down at your lips then looks up into your eyes again as he whispers   
"Can I kiss you?"  
You slowly nod, being caught up in the moment and he brushes his lips against your before fully diving into the kiss. You both move slow as you kiss, you wrap your hands around his neck and he holds your waist, bring you both as close as you possibly can. You break the kiss for some air, continuing to stare into each other's eyes as if one of you looks away, you will lose the other forever.


	9. Jaebum ~ Another one?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

You have finish eating dinner with your hardworking husband and your 4 year old daughter. Laughing is heard and smiles are seen as your daughter  makes both of you laugh by telling you two about her day at nursery  
"- and then he ran off with Jisoo's toy so I told the teacher and I got a sticker for it seeee?"  
She shows the both of you the cute sticker on her top  
"Wow my daughter is very responsible isn't she?"  
Jaebum looks up at you and smiles  
"Just like your mummy"

You shake your head in disagreement    
"When is uncle Jackson and uncle Youngjae coming over again, I'm bored without them here"  
Your daughter frowns, it's hard being an only child sometimes  
"Hopefully soon right Jaebum?"  
You question your husband but you both already know the answer, which is no because they came and helped your daughter to trash the whole house which you spent time cleaning for them so they are banned for a while 

"Yes, hopefully soon"  
Looking at the time, you realise it's time to send your little one to bed,  
"Okay now its time to get ready for bed, let's go honey"  
She starts to frown, her father only got back an hour and a half ago from work so she didn't get to spend much time with him. Jaebum feels sorry that he was at work instead of playing with his daughter.

"I'll read you a story before bed, now go with mummy"  
She screams in excitement and runs up to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.  
"Be careful!"  
You look at Jaebum who is starting to clear the dishes, you know he is tired but he still wants to help out  
"No, leave those, I'll do it"

You reach out to grab the plates from him, only to be rejected of course. Jaebum insists that it's not only a woman's job to clean but a man's too and he wants to be helpful although he is exhausted.  
"I'll be fine, you can tend to our bundle of joy"  
He smiles at you then proceeds to the dishes, as you turn away and leave the kitchen you think to yourself, what a lucky girl you are to have him in your life.  
~~~~~~~~~  
You tuck your daughter in her bed, pulling the covers all the way up and turning on the humidifier and her nightlight. You kiss her forehead and tell her that daddy is coming to read her a story. You get up and leave the room and you see Jaebum looking at you from the door. He laughs as you smack him and call him a creep and make your way to the bedroom, or that's what Jaebum thinks.

You know what they say curiosity kills the cat and it looks like you want to be that cat by staying by the door to listen to Jaebum read. As you look, you see Jaebum stroking her hair and reading softly, it is very calming to watch. You start to wonder off and daydream by the door until you hear something, a particular sentence  from a sleepy head,  
"Can I have another sibling, I don't want to play by myself at home anymore, I WANT A BOY, can you give me that for my birthday PLEASEEEE?!"  
Jaebum chuckles, to be honest, he wants another child too, there was no factors stopping it from happening and the first pregnancy went really well so why not.  
"Okay mummy and I will get to work on that present, now have sweet dreams"

Jaebum also kisses her forehead and gets up to head to the bedroom. As he leaves he sees you in shock.  
"Looks who's the creep now"  
He smiles and hugs you, whispering in your ear  
"I agree with her I want another one, and the good news is-  
He picks you up bridal style

If we are quiet, we can work on that now, what do you think?"  
"I thought you was tired from work?"  
"I can find a little energy left in me so let's do it"  
You can't help but to laugh, you wrap your hands around his neck and kiss him passionately as you both head to the bedroom aka baby making room.


	10. Jackson ~ You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Imagine is inspired by brown eyed soul's song, You. I love this group of men, they are so talented and their songs are so meaningful and soulful so their music video inspired me to write this  
> Enjoy!! Don't forget to comment and vote 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

Jackson steps out of the building, he had just finished work and is on his way home to enjoy his single life. He fixes his jacket and starts to head down the small steps in-front of the building as he looks up, he stops in his tracks.  
He sees you.  
You look as beautiful as you did 6 years ago, in fact even more beautiful.  
He couldn't help but stare, he hasn't seen you in ages, since graduation and it is a shock for him. He never thought he would see you again. He wants to say something but he knows he can't.

You feel a presence looking at you from across the road, you look up to see him. You couldn't believe it, Jackson was there across the road, you haven't seen him in a long while. You stare back out of shock and laugh as the memories flood your mind again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jackson was sitting in the lunch hall with his two best friends, they were messing around joking with each other until he saw you on the other side of the room. He watched as you graceful ate your food and giggled with your friends.   
Mark and Bambam nudged Jackson and tell him not to go and leave you alone but knowing Jackson's outgoing personality, he was super excited to go and talk to you. He got up and heads towards your table with the biggest smile on his face.  
As you saw him approach the table you and your friends stopped talking and you all look up at him.

He smiles at you and complimented you, he told you that your beautiful and he has had his eye on you for a while and hopes of you would be his girlfriend. You blushed, smiled and nodded as your friends squealed out of happiness.  
Things were good from then on, you would attend his basketball games and cheered him sending hearts to him. He'd also make sure everyone knew you were his girlfriend by blowing you kisses during the breaks as well. 

You two used to eat lunch together, Jackson used to love to feed you, he always cared about your health. He would make sure you would get home safety and you would hang at Han River together, that's where you both had your first kiss.  
You two used to sneak in at the back of the library to make out and as your first gift from him, he gave you the cutest watch which you loved, giving him a kiss in return and you said you would wear it all the time.

Things went sour when he caught you talking to a guy in the library which lead him to assume things. You tried to explain to him what was really going on but he wouldn't listen at all. To prove his point, he holds your hands up and pulls down your sleeve to reveal that you aren't wearing his present and that it is sitting somewhere, other than your wrist. He then walks away, leaving you in tears, he made it clear that the relationship is over.

He ignores you in school and a couple weeks later you see him with another girl, assuming that's his new girlfriend as he was laying in her lap. He sees you staring at him and he just ignores your existence in return You feel betrayed and hurt as you see him with the girl but you just laugh and walk away  
Graduation day, the last day you will see 80% of the students in your year ever again. After the ceremony you see Jackson walking in your direction, holding a bouquet of flowers. You lift your head and stop in front of him. 

"Are you going to ignore me forever Jackson?"  
You look into his eyes, he chuckles, looking to the side before pushing the flowers in your hand and walks away. You laugh as it's way better than crying over an idiot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As you remember the memories you both still stare at each other, you smile and slowly place your hair behind your ear, showing that you are wearing his watch that he bought you.   
Jackson drops his work bag, giving a bigger smile at you, he wants to talk to you, as he does starts to walk towards you, he sees a man approach you and holds you by the shoulder, telling you something. Jackson was taken aback, he then sees you both walk off, with the guys hand around you. 

You look back at Jackson with a sympathetic face. He looks away in annoyance and starts to laugh, he has never felt that stupid, to think you would wait for him for so long, for him to have another chance with you. You still look back at him, slightly feeling sorry and you see him walk in the other direction. Jackson slowly walks towards his car and looks back one more time, only seeing your back. He's never regretted something so much, it's like they say you don't know what you have got till it you lose it.


	11. Jaebum ~ Colds Hearts Can Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request by a wattpad user

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

Another day which means another day of school which MinJoo didn't look forward too. At the beginning of the year, she loved school and learning new things but since that Jaebum came along, she hasn't been able to enjoy lessons.   
Whenever she would get to her seat, it was either wet or has peanut butter on the seat and she would would be hit in the head with scrunched up pieces of paper during class. When she would answer a question, she would hear chuckles behind her, she knows Jaebum would be laughing behind her and sometimes mocks her as she speaks which would throw her off. She has stopped answering questions in class now and is hating school because of him.

Mark would be the only person to notice all this happening and would help MinJoo from Jaebum. He would wipe her seat if it was wet or dirty and would comfort her as a friend if she felt sad from all that abuse from Jaebum. No one would expect it from Jaebum as he is the quiet and cold one in class but he secretly bullies MinJoo and she is staring to have enough.

Sometimes things can go too far and that's what happens on this day. MinJoo leaves her bag in class while she goes for break. When she comes back and reaches in her bag to get her things out, she feels all her things covered in peanut butter and that it's smeared everywhere on her seat. MinJoo has had enough  
"YA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, YOU RUINED ALL MY THINGS AND YOU SMEARED PEANUT BUTTER ALL OVER MY SEAT. WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
Everyone goes silent in class as she runs out with Mark following her. 

She bursts out crying by the lockers and Mark gives her a big hug, trying to wipe all those tears away, Mark knew she was hurting for a long time and he realises he needs to talk to Jaebum.

The Next Day   
MinJoo comes into school with a new bag and new books too, she is lucky it's only been 2 months since school started so she doesn't have too much notes to catch up with but she has a lot to do. MinJoo becomes even more sad as she heads to class as she would expect the same stupid thing when she walks to her seat. Surprisingly, nothing was there, the seat had nothing on it. MinJoo looks up at Jaebum to see him looking down and playing with his fingers. She finds it weird that he didn't do it again.

As class continues, MinJoo doesn't feel any paper hit her head or any mocking or laughing behind her when she was forced to answer questions. MinJoo was really glad that he stopped but she wanted to know why. Mark passes a note over to MinJoo during class which reads

To MinJoo,   
I want to talk to you after class, please give me a chance and listen to what I have to say  
Jaebum xx

MinJoo reads it in shock but looks forward to what he has to say, she needed to know why he bullied her for so long. At the end of class, she waits for everyone to leave before approaching Jaebum and asking him what he wanted to talk about. Jaebum then explains how he just wanted to get her attention because he is quiet, he thought she would ignore his existence but that wasn't true because before the bullying, MinJoo had a crush on him.  
"Why did you want my attention, I'm not special.."

MinJoo looks down but Jaebum lifts her chin to look at him, he takes a deep breathe before opening his mouth  
"You are special MinJoo, don't ever think you aren't, you are so smart and so pretty, I wish I didn't hurt you, I was being stupid and I really regret it, in fact I love you MinJoo, I want you to be mine but I don't deserve you, I did wrong"  
MinJoo could see the tears that filled his eyes, she could see how sincere and genuine he was when he spoke and she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I-I could be yours if you want?"  
She steps closer to Jaebum and looks up at him  
"I want to be yours, if you let me"

She places her hands around his neck and they both lean in for a kiss. The kiss is slow and teasing, they go deeper and get carried away. What they didn't realise is that Mark watches them from the door, smiling. He is happy that he spoke to Jaebum and got them together too  
"Mission accomplished"  
Even cold hearts can melt to reveal a beautiful one


	12. Jaebum ~ Two Can Play At That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also requested and kinda left on a cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from imagination and some are requests, If you want to request any then message me on my Twitter: @PrdsDefsSul. These are my first attempts as a writer so they won't be as good but i hope you still like them

MinJoo decided to hang at Got7's dorm today since she had finished her work and missed her boyfriend Jaebum. As she arrived, they welcomed her and made sure to treat her nicely as she is the leader's girlfriend and they didn't want to be killed by him. Because of MinJoo's age, she was very close to Yugyeom and BamBam and they goof around together at the dorm, being silly, singing and dancing around. 

Yugyeom consideres MinJoo as a sister and Jaebum understands that but on this particular day, he is showing signs of jealously of their relationship. Jaebum thinks it's unfair that she comes around to see him but talks to Yugyeom most of the time so Jaebum decides on something. He whispers into Jinyoung's ears and Jinyoung understands so a little bit after they talk, Jinyoung announces that they are going to grab some lunch but Jaebum and MinJoo will stay back. Everyone groaned but when Jinyoung says he is paying, everyone rushes to get ready and leave. 

After they leave, Jaebum and MinJoo sit down and watch TV, MinJoo can sense the tension on Jaebum, she's known him for too long.  
"What's up Bummie, why are you like this?"  
"Well I had to run everyone out of the dorm so I can have some time with you since you are stuck on Yugyeom's ass"  
MinJoo wanted to laugh at Jaebum's silliness but didn't, instead she teased him  
"So what are you going to do about it Bummie, I've been a naughty girl"

She runs her fingers across his chest and she looks up at him. They make eye contact and Jaebum bites his lips. He gets up, lifting MinJoo and bringing her to his bedroom (This will be before he had cats because imagine the cats having to witness that LMFAO)  
He drops her on the bed and scans his eyes over her body.  
"Strip"

MinJoo automatically takes off her clothes, she knows not to mess with Jaebum when he's in control, she will get punished even more. After she strips down to her black and red lace lingerie, he stared at her intensely with his jaw starting to clench. She knew she was in for it.   
"Babe wha-"  
He had cut her off with a push. 

"Why do you can't like you can just fuck around with whoever you want? Especially my friend. You're mine you understand!"  
She just stares up at him being hesitant on her next move. His gaze on her was so strong.  
"I-" She softly muttered.  
Jaebum's toned deepened, "I said do you understand?", he emphasized. 

"Yes" She softly mutter.  
"Now get on your knees!"  
MinJoo doesn't hesitate and kneels down in front of him and starts to unbutton his jeans. After grabbing out his dick, she starts to lick the tip slowly, teasing him even further but that was a big mistake.   
"Open you mouth now!"  
He commands and as she opens her mouth he pushes his dick straight into her mouth and she starts to deep-throat him

"You know to pinch me to stop"  
He continues fucking himself in her mouth, he moans as he get closer to his climax.  
As he thrusts into her mouth, spit dribbles from her mouth and her jaw starts to ache but she keeps going until he reaches his limit. Jaebum lets out a big moan as he nuts inside her mouth  
"And make you drink it all babe"  
MinJoo licks off the extra cum off his dick before swallowing it all, she gets up and gives him a sloppy kiss  
"I'm not done with you naughty girl"


End file.
